Uncle Six
Uncle Six is a main character on Netflix's Wu Assassins. He is portrayed by Byron Mann.Netflix Orders Martial Arts Drama Series ‘Wu Assassins’ Starring Iko Uwais From Tony Krantz, John Wirth & Nomadic Pics - Deadline Six was the head of the Chinatown Triad and the Fire Wu. Several years ago, he discovered the fire Wu Xing and used this power to gain control of the Triad. Early Life When Uncle Six was young, he was sent to San Francisco to pay off his father's gambling debt. He was taken in by the Triad and a few decades later he encountered a young Kai Jin who would not leave his dead father behind who keeps on saying "Yateem" (no father). After hearing reports of Kai running away from orphanages and schools to go near his father's grave, Uncle Six takes Kai in due to their similar pasts (both of them were alone because of their father). When Kai was a teenager Uncle Six drives Kai to meet the previous Triad Leader Raymond Tang. Raymond attempts to force Kai to kill a rival gang member who attempted to kill Uncle Six, but Uncle Six kills the gang member in front of Kai, scarring him. Uncle Six promises to make Kai not kill anyone and Raymond makes Uncle Six bury the rival gang member. While burying the gang member, Uncle Six saw the Fire Wu Xing buried in the ground, and touched it becoming empowered with Fire Wu powers. With the Fire Wu Xing, he killed the previous Triad members, gaining power but as a result burning Lu Xin Lee (who was trapped in a room with Jenny, Kai, and Tommy) by mistake and paying Lu Xin's surgery to cover up what happened.. Later in life, Uncle Six encounters Zan and hires her as his bodyguard, gives Jenny a loan for her restaurant, and Kai leaves Uncle Six to become a chef. Throughout the Series Season 1 .]] In Drunken Watermelon, Uncle Six is the subject of an investigation between the San Francisco police who believed that the Triad and the Scottish Gang are about to go to war, and assigns a police detective name Christine Gavin to investigate it. Frank Fletcher, a Police captain, tells Christine to investigate a man name Lu Xin Lee, who is believed to be a Triad member working against Uncle Six. Uncle Six finds two rival gang members who were making deals on his territory. Uncle Six tells them the story of Uncle Pete, the first Chinese millionaire, before killing them. Later Uncle Six assigns Zan to bring Kai to Uncle Six. Uncle Six offers Kai a new place to work, as well as free rent but Kai refuses, leaving Uncle Six disappointed. In the end of the episode, Uncle Six finds out from two henchmen that they were trying to hurt Kai due to him insulting the Triad earlier, and Uncle Six kills them for trying to harm Kai and innocents, but not before finding out a bald man was fighting his men. In Misspent Youth, in the past Uncle Six picks up Kai when he is getting his tattoo and drives him to a place Raymond Tang ordered to meet up. Raymond Tang shows Kai an intruder that attempted to kill Uncle Six, and tells Kai to kill him, but Uncle Six does it for him, promising Kai to never let him be violent. This scars the youth, and may have been the spark that causes Kai to detest Uncle Six. In the present, Uncle Six orders Zan to bring Kai to his house. Uncle Six apologizes for what happened, and asks who was the old man that saved him, but Kai lies by saying he does not know who it was. Later Jenny returns the loan she got from Uncle Six, which leaves Uncle Six seemingly hurt as he thought Jenny was his friend. Uncle Six tells her that he will accept the money if he can eat at her restaurant and tells her to never cross him again. Uncle Six finds Mr. Young in the hospital and asks him who was the man that saved him, and when Mr. Young doesn't answer Uncle Six squeezes the tube that keeps Mr. Young conscious. Before passing out Mr. Young reveals it was the Wu Assassin that saved him, leaving Uncle Six shocked. Uncle Six is seen in Kai's vision as fighting him and killing a woman name Christine Gavin. In Fire Chicken, after Kai Jin tells her that Uncle Six will kill her in Nikki Steakhouse, Christine (an undercover cop) does some digging and finds out something suspicious happened in Nikki Steakhouse 15 years ago. She meets with a witness name Jack who tells her that it wasn't an ordinary fire that burned Nikki Steakhouse, the fire looked and moved like a snake. Christine goes to Nikki Steakhouse, ignoring Kai's warning. .]] Meanwhile, Kai finds out that Jenny took a loan from Uncle Six, which does not please him. In Uncle Six's house, a triad member goes to Uncle Six and asks him why are they trying to find "the bald chef" when the Scottish gang killed their members, to which Uncle Six burns the triad member and tells the members that the chef is a threat to the Triad and Chinatown, and promises to deal with the Scottish gang personally. Uncle Six orders the Triad members and Zan to round up the bald chefs in Chinatown and bring them to Nikki Steakhouse. Kai meets with Mr. Young to see if he is alright, and goes to his apartment to see Uncle Six sitting in his chair. Uncle Six tries to reconcile with Kai by giving him a letter, but Kai refuses. Uncle Six pointed out that Kai has not used a special knife called Mizuyaki Honyaki (a knife that is ten times expensive than Kai's knife), but he has not thrown it away, and gives it to Kai. Ying Ying pulls Kai to the Path, and tells him to kill Uncle Six, but Kai ignores her order, leaving her disappointed and tells Kai that there will be consequences. Uncle Six soon leaves the apartment to meet up with Zan. In Nikki's Steakhouse, Uncle six asks who attacked his man, and Kai Jin (disguised as a monk name Kun Zi) says he did. Uncle Six lets all the bald chef (including Jimmy, Jenny Wah's chef) as well as tell all the Triad henchmen to guard the building so he can take care of the Wu Assassin himself. In A Twisting Snake, Kai Jin and Uncle Six fight evenly for a while, but Uncle Six gains the upper hand due to his experience in his Wu powers and overwhelming strength. Christine goes to the Nikki Steakhouse (due to her remembering Kai's prophetic dream) but has to fight some bodyguards, When she sees Uncle Six she points a gun at him, Uncle Six starts burning Kai's face, and Kai's face switches from Kun Zi to his own face. Christine shoots at the chandelier above Uncle Six, which separates the two and injures Uncle Six. Christine takes Kai to safety, while Uncle Six realizes that Kai is the Wu Assassin. Jenny is angry at Tommy for following the Triad orders to kidnap Jimmy, and doesn't want Tommy to meet their parents. Zan is driving Uncle Six and wants to deal with Alec McCullough and the Wu Assassin herself, but Uncle Six promises to kill the Wu Assassin if he has no other choice. Zan drives Uncle Six to Alec McCullough, where Uncle Six wants to talk about business. In Codladh Samh, Uncle Six tells Alec McCullough to stay out of Chinatown, and when McCullough refuses Uncle Six starts to burn McCullough's papers. McCullough extends his hands, and his papers revert back to normal, revealing that he is also a Wu Warlord. Uncle Six asks who is he, and Alec McCullough, having some respect for Uncle Six, tells him his history. After McCullough finishes his story, Uncle Six asks does he become immortal, but McCullough assures that only the Wood Wu Warlord is immortal, as the Wood Wu Xing is the only artifact to have the power to heal. McCullough senses the Wu Assassin is in San Francisco and offers a deal: team up with McCullough and the other Wu Warlords to kill the Wu Assassin, and in return Uncle Six can control part of the world. Kai buys poison and mixes it with his food, with the intent of killing him, but Uncle Six sees through Kai's plan and reveals he already knew Kai Jin is the Wu Assassin, and offers a truce. In Gu Assassins, Uncle Six tells Kai everything about McCullough, and he wants a truce, as he believes that Alec McCullough poses a threat to Kai and Uncle Six. Kai doesn't trust Uncle Six due to his crimes in the triad, and Uncle Six tells Kai that if there was any possible way that Uncle Six can make Kai trustful of him again, he would do anything like removing the Wu-Xing from himself. This gives Kai the idea to make Gu (after talking to Ying Ying in The Path) to which Uncle Six agrees to the process without hesitation. After the Gu is created, Kai Jin texts Uncle Six to meet with him. While driving to Master Wah restaurant, Zan asks Uncle Six why is he doing this for Kai, and Uncle Six insults Zan by saying that she won't know as she doesn't have a family, and even if Uncle Six dies she will never be the leader of the Triad, which deeply hurts Zan. Uncle Six meets with the group, and swallows the Gu. Veins start to appear up his neck, and Uncle Six is unconscious. Zan opens up her history to Jenny, how Uncle Six gave her purpose, but Jenny notes that Zan cares for Uncle Six, but Uncle Six does not care for Zan which deeply unsettles Zan. Tommy is looking over Uncle Six when Uncle Six starts spasming and tells Tommy to free him. When Tommy refuses, Uncle Six burns Tommy's hand telling him that he's worthless and if Uncle Six is freed then Tommy can obtain the Wu-Xing. Before Tommy can do anything, everyone arrives and pushes Tommy out. Black blood forms out of Uncle Six's eyes, nose and mouth. Kai tells Uncle Six to let go, and Kai extracts the Fire Wu-Xing out of Uncle Six. Kai plans to take Uncle Six with him in order to find the Earth Wu Warlord, as well as make sure Uncle Six won't do anything suspicious. In Legacy, Uncle Six wakes up to see Kai Jin trying to find the Earth Wu Warlord, and tells Kai that James Baxter is the name of the Earth Wu Warlord (McCullough gave Uncle Six the name in Codladh Samh) and goes out to find him. While driving Uncle Six (shivering due to the loss of the Fire Wu Xing) notes that Kai must have a plan to kill James Baxter, as Uncle Six had defeated Kai. Kai counters that he wasn't trying to kill Uncle Six at the time. While on the road trip Uncle Six feels nauseous after ingesting the Gu. Uncle Six asks to drive Kai, but Kai refuses, still not trusting him. Uncle Six tells Kai that he made the hard choices so that Kai wouldn't do it, and tries explaining that the Wu-Xing corrupted him but Kai points out that the Wu-Xing didn't corrupt Uncle Six, rather Uncle Six used the Wu Xing to commit crimes. While remembering the first time he acquired the Wu Xing, he tells Kai to stop the car so he can throw up. Kai drops Uncle Six at a store where he can get clean clothes, and they both order food at a diner. A waitress makes racist remarks to Kai and Uncle six, with which Uncle Six retaliates that Asians have as much rights as Americans have in this country, and should not be disrespected. The waitress calls a bunch of customers to gang up on Kai and Uncle Six after their remarks, but Kai defeats multiple henchmen while Uncle Six barely beats one man before both of them leave. Kai and Uncle Six choose a place where James can't find him, and while resting near a campfire Kai asks Uncle Six why did he save him when he was young. Uncle Six tells Kai that when he was young, he was sold to the Triads (because his father could not pay his gambling debt) and sent to San Francisco. Years later Uncle Six found Kai in a container shipped to San Francisco where he hears Kai saying "Yateem" (Indonesian for No father) near his father body. After burying Kai's father, a few weeks later Uncle Six found Kai sleeping on his father's grave. Uncle Six took Kai to the neighborhood center, but keeps on getting calls saying Kai keeps on running away. Uncle Six tells Kai he took him in due to their similar paths, and him empathizing what Kai is going through. Uncle Six says "ayah sayang kamu" (Indonesian for "father loves you"). Overwhelmed with emotion, Kai tells Uncle Six they should get some sleep. The next day Kai goes off without Uncle Six, while he is gone Lu Xin finds Uncle Six and holds him at gunpoint. Uncle Six accepts his fate, and tells Lu Xin he is sorry for scarring him. Kai Jin finds James Baxter's hideout, and just as he is about to open the door he hears a gunshot, but before he can react James Baxter opens the door to find Kai Jin, and they both fight with Kai emerging victorious. As Kai leaves Baxter's hideout, he sees Lu Xin Lee glaring at Uncle Six. Uncle Six does not play a big role In Ladies' Night, but he appears in the car passed out when Kai gives Christine Gavin the Fire Wu Xing. In Paths: Part 1, In San Francisco Zan orders a meeting with Uncle Six for a renegotiation: Kai must give McCullough the Earth Wu Xing, and in exchange Jenny, Christine, and Tommy will be freed. Uncle Six agrees but warns Zan to not let power get over her head, and that the Triad are only loyal to her because she is a servant of Alec McCullough. Before leaving, Zan tells Uncle Six that if she sees him again she will kill him. Uncle Six convinces Kai to defy McCullough's truce on trading the Earth Wu Xing for Jenny, Christine, and Tommy. Kai asks Uncle Six to try to regain control of the Triad, and Uncle Six agrees. He calls Zan to meet up with some of the Triad. That night, Uncle Six mets with Zan and prepares to fight against her but Zan shoots him in the leg, crippling him and leaving at her mercy, who she tells him that she did warn him that she will kill him if she saw him again. When Kai and Lu Xin Lee go home, they get a face time call from Zan, who video records herself shooting Uncle Six in the head, horrifying Kai and Lu Xin. Uncle Six does not physically appear in Paths: Part 2 but he is mentioned frequently. After Kai witnesses Uncle six's death, he trashes his room in anguish, and McCullough angers Kai by saying Uncle Six's death is all Kai's fault. Kai Jin kills Alec McCullough for payback against Uncle Six, and Lu Xin Le gives Kai a photo of Zan in Macau. Christine meets up with Lu Xin Lee to explain that the death of Uncle Six lead to a power vacuum that any Triad leader is trying to get, and Jenny asks Kai if he only killed McCullough was because of vengeance for Uncle Six. Physical Appearance Uncle Six is a relatively tall Asian man (5 feet 11 inches). He is tan, and shown to be muscular. He is often wearing formal clothing, and has his hair gel to the side. Personality Uncle Six is shown to be a calm, proud individual that rarely raises his voice. He is also shown to command high respect throughout his henchmen, until Zan took control of them. He is charismatic, able to talk with Alec McCullough evenly, and is stubborn as shown when he willingly calls out a waitress for being racist. Out of all the people he has met, he has shown to care Kai as a son, often seeing him as a son. After being removed of the Wu Xing, Uncle Six was willing to take on Alec McCullough if it meant helping Kai. He is shown to have a dark side, as shown when he visits Mr. Young in the hospital and squeezes the tubes that were keeping Mr. Young alive in order to torture him to get information on who attacked his men in Misspent Youth. He is also shown to look down on most individuals he interacts with (most notably Zan, which caused her to betray him) except Kai and his friends (Jenny, Lu Xin Lee, and Tommy). Powers and Abilities Even before obtaining the Wu Xing, it was implied that Uncle Six was a talented fighter, and may have taught Kai, Lu Xin Lee, and Jenny how to fight. After obtaining the Fire Wu Xing, Uncle Six obtained the following powers, however he soon lost them in Gu Assassins. Former Powers * Pyrokinetics: Due to him obtaining the Fire Wu, Uncle Six obtained the power to control fire. He is capable of shooting fire out of his hands, like when he shoots fire projectiles at Kai during their fight in A Twisting Snake. He is also shown to create fire whips that can drag Kai around. His fire projectiles were shown to be hot enough to cause explosions, as well as cause immense pain to Kai to the point where his illusion started to wear off. * Enhanced Strength: '''Out of all the Wu Warlords, Uncle Six seems to be the most strong in terms of physical strength. He is able to injure Kai with his blows, as well as punch him so hard that it shatters concrete, and causes Kai to bleed heavily. He is able to send Kai flying across the room with just his blows. * '''Enhanced Speed/Reflexes: Uncle Six was shown to be able to move as fast as Kai, and could just as swiftly react to his quick attacks, and counter them with little to no effort. * Enhanced Durability: During their fight, Uncle Six was able to take multiple hits from Kai and shows little signs of pain. Abilities Master Martial Artist/ Hand to Hand combatant: It is implied that Uncle Six taught Kai, Jenny, and Lu Xin how to fight. He shows his combat prowess when he is able to fight evenly with Kai at first before overwhelming him due to greater speed and strength. He is capable of exchanging blows with Kai (which is no small feat, as Kai has the martial art knowledge of a thousand monks), and was so skilled that Zan did not dare fight him in open combat to regain control of the Triad, rather crippling him. Even after being depowered from the Wu Xing, Uncle Six was able to defeat an opponent in a restaurant in a weakened state. He seems to be the only individual Zan is afraid of fighting hand to hand, as when he challenged Zan to a fight Zan shoots him in the leg (although it could be that Zan did not want to waste time and effort). Miscellanous Abilities '''Skilled Leadership: '''After killing Raymond Tang and the rest of the Triad leaders, Uncle Six was skilled enough to gain control of the Triad and prevent a power vacuum from happening. He would remain in control for many years before being betrayed by Zan. His death caused a power vacuum in the Triad, as they was no leader like Uncle Six because of his calm and charismatic presence. Appearances Season 1 *Drunken Watermelon *Misspent Youth *Fire Chicken *A Twisting Snake *Codladh Sámh *Gu Assassins *Legacy *Ladies' Night *Paths: Part 1 Trivia * Bryon Mann is not a skilled martial artist like Iko Uwais and Lewis Tan, however Uncle Six fights really well. * Uncle Six's fighting style is similar to Hung Garr Kung Fu. * It is implied that the reason why Uncle Six did not become fully corrupt is because of his love for Kai. * It is shown that after the Wu Xing being extracted from him, Uncle Six is shown to be more remorseful. * Uncle Six is the first main character to die in the series, as well as the first character to extract a Wu Xing without dying. * When Uncle Six has his Wu Xing extracted, it is unclear if his insults toward Tommy were genuine. * It is unclear how Uncle Six knew about the Wu Assassin, and how the Wu Assassin will fight against him. * Uncle Six and Christine have never interacted face to face, although Christine sees Uncle Six in a car in Gu Assassins. * Kai Jin and Uncle Six both have character arcs that are the opposite of each other; Uncle Six started off as a villain then became a sympathetic character, while Kai Jin started as a hero then by the end became more ruthless. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Uncle-Six.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Uncle-Six-02.jpg WUA-S1-Poster-Tommy-Jenny-Uncle-Six-Ying-Kai-Christine-Lu.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased